


you're sweeter than gingerbread

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, it's soft and cute, kara likes kissing lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Kara and Lena happily spend their first Christmas as a couple with their friends and family in Midvale."Or Lena bakes cookies, Kara tries to steal them and then they spend Christmas with their family.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 473
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	you're sweeter than gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christykia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christykia/gifts).



> I was so excited to have the chance to write for you so Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this.

Lena is willing to bet, her very large sum of money, that as soon as the cookies she’s just made come out of the oven, her girlfriend is going to want one. She hasn’t seen Kara since she sent her to her room half an hour ago to pack for their few days away in Midvale, but the timer is about to go off and Lena’s wondering how long it’s going to take for Kara to appear again.

The timer sounds and Lena opens the oven, pulls out the two trays of gingerbread cookies she’s made for Christmas. Christmas is in Midvale this year, they usually have a celebration all together at Kara’s, but this year, the decision was made to make the trip to Eliza’s instead.

Lena’s barely set the trays down, still has her oven gloves on, when she feels a warm body appear behind her.

“Babe, those smell so good.”

Kara’s arm is already snaking its way around her body, reaching past Lena to grab a cookie.

“No,” Lena says, swatting Kara’s hand away with the oven gloves. “Those are for later, not for you to eat now.”

“I can’t have one now?” Kara asks

Lena turns, finds a pout on Kara’s face that matches her tone. “No, or else there won’t be enough for everyone else.” She’s made two dozen, and there’s only going to be ten of them there for Christmas, but she’s not sure she can trust Kara to have just one now, or just two later either.

“Please,” Kara says, eyes wide, her lip stuck out even more. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lena says, but all her words do is make Kara’s eyes widen more. It’s always hard to say no when Kara gives her this look, which Lena knows is exactly why Kara is doing it.

“ _Please_.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena laughs. “The answer is still no. You’ll get to eat them this afternoon.” It’s Christmas Eve, they’re driving over to Midvale today so they can all spend Christmas Day together.

“Fine,” Kara huffs out a breath. “But…since you won’t let me have a cookie, I’ll…ummm…I won’t let you have something you want.” Kara’s got that crinkle between her brow, it’s cute. She’s not even worried about Kara’s words, she knows how Kara gets about food. “I know, I’ll withhold kisses. Yeah, that’s it, no more kisses until I can have a cookie.”

Lena presses her lips together in an effort not to smile, raises an eyebrow at Kara’s serious expression. “I’m sure I could go longer without kissing you than you could go without kissing me.” Lena’s not sure that’s entirely true, Kara’s kisses are her favourite, but she also knows how much Kara loves kissing her too.

“Really?” Kara asks, her serious expression slipping into something more playful, more challenging. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” Lena hums. “Now, why don’t you go finish packing while I finish up in here so we leave soon?” Lena’s bag is already by the door, and the only reason she baked the cookies here and not at her own apartment was because Kara insisted, said she wanted to spend the morning with her. Lena was not going to say no to a request like that.

“Fine,” Kara says, her fingers playing with the strings of the apron Kara had also insisted she wear, claiming she looked cute. “I can’t believe you won’t let me have just one cookie.”

“Go,” Lena laughs, resisting the urge to lean into Kara, to lean over and steal the pout from her lips.

But Kara does tilt forward in a practiced move, she’s halfway into Lena’s space, eyes on her lips, when Lena puts out a hand to stop her.

“Are you trying to kiss me?” Lena smirks.

Kara’s cheeks heat as she rocks back on her feet. “It’s habit,” she frowns. 

Lena likes that Kara has gotten into the habit of kissing her, even though they’ve only been dating for a month.

The crinkle is back, Kara clearly thinking about something before she makes her decision. “You know what?” Kara says. “I don’t care what I said before.” Warms hands settle on Lena’s hips, pulling her forwards. “I already miss your lips.”

Lena doesn’t stop Kara this time as she leans forward, Kara’s lips pressing against her own. Lena sighs into the touch, into the feel of Kara’s tongue slipping into her mouth. It’s literally been half an hour since their last kiss but Lena has missed this too.

“So much for withholding kisses,” Lena laughs, her own hands tangled in Kara’s hair.

Kara’s lips brush hers again, their foreheads now pressed together. “It’s not my fault, kissing you is better than cookies anyway.”

“Are you saying you don’t want a cookie then?”

Kara shakes her head, her nose brushing Lena’s as she does. “I’d rather kiss you again.”

And she does, Lena sighing again as Kara’s mouth presses into hers. But all too soon Lena forces herself to pull away.

“As much as I want to stand here all day and kiss you, we really do need to leave or else we’re going to be late,” Lena says. She untangles herself completely from Kara. “But here, I think you’ve earned one of these.”

Kara laughs as she accepts the cookie Lena offers her, presses a thanks to Lena’s cheek. “If I kiss you again, can I have another?” Kara grins.

Lena rolls her eyes, gives her girlfriend a little push towards the bedroom. “If you’re not careful, that’ll be the last cookie and kiss you get for the day.”

Kara doesn’t look too worried about her words as she happily takes a bite of the cookie. “Oh, Rao, Lena, these are delicious.”

“Really?” Lena asks. It’s an old recipe she discovered one Christmas when it was just her and Jack, she’d made the cookies and they’d exchanged little gifts, it had been the best Christmas she’d had in years. Until she met Kara and was welcomed into her family too. But this is the first year she’s thought about making these cookies again.

“Yes, they’re so good,” Kara says around a mouthful. It’d be disgusting if it wasn’t so cute.

Lena smiles. “Good.”

* * *

“Mom, Kara’s taken two cookies!”

“One’s for Lena!” Kara protests. She has a half-eaten cookie in one hand, a whole one in the other. They all know it’s a lie.

“Girls,” Eliza says in a well practiced tone, shaking her head. “Behave.” You’d think she was talking to a pair of 5-year-olds. “Kara, one at a time.”

“It’s for Lena,” Kara says again, settling back onto the couch, tucking herself into Lena’s side. She makes no move to give the cookie to Lena though.

Lena plucks the half-eaten cookie from Kara’s hand instead. “Thank you, darling,” she smiles.

Kara looks sad at the sudden loss of cookie, until Lena places a placating kiss to Kara’s cheek. At least she didn’t steal the whole cookie.

“Anytime,” Kara smiles, and Lena knows she means it.

“It looks like your baking is a hit with my daughters,” Eliza says, pulling Lena’s attention from Kara to across the room, where Eliza is watching them with a warm smile on her face. “You’ll have to give me the recipe so I can make them too, they’re delicious.”

“Of course,” Lena smiles, feeling stupidly proud by the simple praise. Lena had been a little worried about today, it’s the first time she’s seen Eliza since her and Kara had started dating. She’s not sure what she was worried about exactly, but Eliza’s the closest thing she has to a mother now, she treats her like Lena had always hoped Lillian would treat her, and she didn’t want to lose that.

Of course, her fears were completely unfounded, and she had nothing to worry about. When Eliza had greeted her when they’d first arrived, she’d pulled her into a hug and told her she was glad they were finally together.

Which, to be honest, was a little embarrassing because apparently everyone had known that her and Kara had feelings for each other before they themselves had, but she was also relieved that Eliza was happy by their relationship development.

“Can I have the recipe too?” Kara replies, pulling Lena back to the conversation at hand.

“Is that really a good idea?” Alex cuts in. “We all know how baking with you usually goes, we’ll need the fire department on standby.”

Kara sticks out her tongue. “Like you’re one to talk, remember when…”

This is her fourth Christmas with Kara and her family, and it usually goes about the same. They eat food and laugh, they’ll watch Christmas movies tonight and they’ll swap presents tomorrow.

And Christmas wouldn’t be Christmas without the sisters teasing each other.

Lena decides not to get involved, she just sits back and listens as they go back and forth.

Eliza looks like she wants to cut in and stop them but even she sits back and lets the argument go too.

J’onn looks both amused and disappointed as he watches the silly argument unfold, which is an impressive expression to pull off.

Winn and James are arguing about what Christmas movie they should watch, paying no mind to the sister’s arguing.

Maggie is pressed into her wife’s side, well used to this sort of sisterly teasing too. Their eyes lock across the room, a clear, ‘these are the women we’ve chosen to love?’ look passed between them.

Nia and Brainy are out on the balcony talking, lucky to be missing this. Lena knows Brainy is going to propose this Christmas, she wonders if he’s outside building up the courage to do it now.

She thinks she might have been wrong before, as she watches everyone around her. She’s not sure she can call this ‘Christmas with Kara and her family,’ anymore, because this isn’t just Kara’s family, it’s her family too, they’ve all welcomed her with open arms from the beginning but it’s only really just settling in in her mind now, this is her family too.

“Lena, tell her,” Kara says, bringing Lena back to the conversation at hand.

She has no idea what Kara is talking about, so changes the subject. “Why don’t we watch a movie?” Lena asks.

“Yes!” Kara exclaims, whatever she was talking with Alex about forgotten.

Lena should’ve known this would lead to more arguments, from everyone this time, as no one can decide on a movie.

They eventually settle on watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

Kara is smug because that was her choice.

Lena watches Alex steal another cookie while Kara isn’t looking, she’s not going to say anything though, because Kara herself had managed to steal another three before they even left her apartment earlier.

Kara tangles their fingers together as the movie starts and Lena turns to find blue eyes watching her instead of the screen, even after Kara chose this movie. Kara brings their joined hands to her lips, presses a kiss to the back of Lena’s.

“I love you,” Kara whispers. They’re words she’s heard before but they still make her heart jump in her chest every time.

“I love you too,” Lena says, watches the soft affection in Kara’s eyes grow at her words.

Kara tilts forward, brushing her mouth against hers. Lena can taste the gingerbread cookies Kara has eaten.

A pillow hits the side of their heads, breaking them apart. Lena had almost forgotten they weren’t alone.

“Gross, stop kissing and watch the movie.”

Even with her words, Alex is smiling though. When they’d told Alex they were dating, she’d pulled them both into a hug, a “fucking finally” muttered before she told them how happy she was for them. So, Lena knows her teasing is mostly for show, but Alex has also made a rule about PDA when they’re together, which is fair, because she also doesn’t want to see Alex and Maggie making out either.

Kara pokes out her tongue at her sister but she settles back into Lena’s side. Lena’s almost disappointed there’s no more kisses, but then Kara tucks her head into Lena’s neck and Lena’s definitely not one to complain about that.

In fact, surrounded by their family, with Kara pressed into her side, this is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
